Nathan David Ragland
Nathan David Ragland is an active member of Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over Facebook (PWITOF). Nathan David Ragland is a former PWITOF Trios Champion, winning the championship with Dylan Winn and Paul Gregory. Nathan David Ragland has also won the PWITOF Hardcore Championship twice. Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over Facebook (2016-present) Early Career (2016-present) Debut On April 11, 2016, Nathan David Ragland made his PWITOF debut on Monday Night RAW answering Zach Will's open challenge. Nathan David Ragland had a strong showing, but came up short against the veteran. Zach Will was impressed by his performance and shook his hand after the match saying, "You did good, kid." Feud with Nathaniel Grey On April 21, 2016, Nathan David Ragland made his Thursday Night Smackdown debut against Nathaniel Grey in a Flag on a Pole match, with Nathan representing United States and Nathaniel representing the United Kingdom. Accompanying Nathan David Ragland was Emma Stone and accompanying Nathaniel was Emma Watson. However, during the match, Emma Watson turned on Nathaniel Grey and joined Nathan David Ragland. Nathan David Ragland made his pay-per-view debut in a loss against Anthony Dolin at Backlash 2016. The following week on Smackdown, he was interviewed by Paul Gregory about the loss. He stated he was disappointed, but he couldn't be too sad since he got to spend the week with Emma Watson and Emma Stone. Nathan David Ragland would then defeat Nathaniel Grey once again, this time via submission with his new finisher the Emma Lock (Muta Lock). On May 19, 2016, Nathan David Ragland teamed with Devone Green to take on Nathaniel Grey and Jordan Marzouq. However, Jordan refused to team with Nathaniel Grey, thus the match was changed into a 2-on-1 handicap match. Nathan and Devone won after Devone hit Nathaniel Grey with a Blackout. After the match, Nathan showed compassion for Nathaniel. Nathaniel, frustrated over the loss and his partner abandoning him, punched Nathan. Nathaniel attempted to hit a double arm DDT on Nathan, but Devone came to Nathan's aid and hit Nathaniel with a Black Ice The feud with came to a conclusion at Extreme Rules 2016 in a Loser Leaves Town match, with Nathan David Ragland winning for the third time against Nathaniel Grey and winning his first pay-per-view match. Feud with Justin Martinez On May 23, 2016, Nathan lost to Justin Martinez in number one contenders match for the PWITOF Television Championship on Monday Night RAW. This was also Justin's debut match in PWITOF. However, Salvador R. Salcido allowed Nathan David Ragland to still get his title opportunity the following week on Monday Night RAW. Salvador R. Salcido for the PWITOF Television Championship in a triple threat match after Salvador R. Salcido hit a Code Breaker on Justin Martinez and forced Justin Martinez to submit with Lasso from El Paso. After the match, Nathan poured dead chickens onto Justin Martinez. On June 6, 2016, Nathan David Ragland and Justin Martinez fought in a number one contenders match for the PWITOF Television Championship once again. This time, Nathan defeated Justin Martinez after hitting a Shooting Star Press. Three days later on Smackdown, Nathan would also cost Justin Martinez his Money in the Bank qualifying match after he appeared on the Titantron with Emma Watson and Emma Stone holding Justin's bag of apples. Later in the night, Nathan David Ragland would win his first championship in a bar right outside of the arena as Emma Watson and Emma Stone celebrated with Hardcore Champion Sage Blauvelt and pursued him to get heavily intoxicated. Nathan took advantage and hit Sage in the back of the head with a bottle and pinned Sage for the PWITOF Hardcore Championship. Nathan left the bar and saw his car covered in apples. Justin Martinez came from behind and threw Nathan threw the bar window. Justin pinned him and won the PWITOF Hardcore Championship moments later. On June 13, 2016, Nathan David Ragland challenged Salvador R. Salcido for the PWITOF Television Championship. Salvador would defeat Nathan by submission, although Nathan never submitted as he passed out from the pain of the Lasso from El Paso submission hold. The Animaniacs On June 16, 2016, Nathan David Ragland formed a trio with Dylan Winn and Paul Gregory, known as ''The Animaniacs, ''after Nathan and Dylan interrupted an interview by Paul Gregory with Abel Herrera and announced they will challenge The Reunion for the PWITOF Trios Championship at Money in the Bank 2016. At Money in the Bank 2016, ''The Animaniacs ''defeated The Reunion to win the PWITOF Trios Championship. This was Nathan David Ragland's first tag team championship and second overall championship. On July 14, 2016, Nathan engaged in a short program with Harrison James Potter after Harrison cost Nathan his match against Matthew Doherty. Emma Watson then turned on Nathan and joined Harrison James Potter. The following week on the first edition of Tuesday Night Smackdown, Nathan defeated Harrison James Potter in the first-ever Wand on a Pole match after his partner Dylan Winn came out to flirt with Emma Watson, allowing for Nathan to grab the wand and use it to poke Harrison in the eye. Nathan hit Harrison James Potter with a Shining Wizard and pinned him for the victory, ending the feud. Championship Pursuit On August 2, 2016, Nathan David Ragland participated in the first-ever 20-man battle royal in Smackdown history. The battle royal was to determine the #1 contender for Jake Sayer's PWITOF Television Championship. He managed to eliminated Sage Blauvelt before being eliminated by his rival Justin Martinez after Sage knocked Emma Stone out with Justin's bag of apples and kidnapped her. On August 8, 2016, Nathan David Ragland challenged for the PWITOF Television Championship in a triple threat match against Jacob Radley and Jarvarus Rashad Carter. The following night on Smackdown, Nathan lost to Jarvarus Rashad Carter in a match to earn a spot in the triple threat ladder match for the PWITOF Television Championship at Summerslam. The following week on Smackdown, Abel Herrera announced Nathan David Ragland would challenge for the PWITOF Hardcore Championship in a Hardcore Six Pack Challenge match featuring Sid Thornton, Jonnathan Nathan Paul, Paul Gregory, Alex Foster, and his rival Justin Martinez. Nathan David Ragland and Justin Martinez would get into a confrontation later on in the night, which led to Justin Martinez hitting a modified STO on Emma Stone. The match would later be changed into a Hardcore Deadly Seven match, in which Sage Blauvelt, the man who attacked and kidnapped Emma Stone during the battle royal, qualified to be in the match after defeating the debuting Albert Quiñones in the Pre-Show of TakeOver: Brooklyn II. In wrestling Finishing moves * Emma Lock (Muta Lock) * Ragland Clash (Styles Clash) Signature moves * Shining Wizard * Famouser Managers * Emma Stone * Emma Watson * Emma Roberts * Corey Wakefield Nicknames * Entrance themes * Championships and accomplishments Championships * PWITOF Trios Championship (1 time) - with Dylan Winn and Paul Gregory * PWITOF Hardcore Championship (2 times) Accomplishments * Defeated Nathaniel Grey in a Loser Leaves Town match at Extreme Rules 2016 to end his PWITOF career. Category:Members